Love Flows Like A river
by Inuyasha1893
Summary: stunning new characters a mix of different animes i had to do this Inu Yasha unveils his love for Kagome but something Sinister is about to Unfold.PLZ R&R! Chapter 5 Rated M
1. Love Unfolded

Kagome and Sango were talking about their guys while the others were walking and the came up to the bone eaters well "ok Kagome here is your stop how long are you going to stay home for?" Inu Yasha asked 

"Three days is that alright?"

"feh, I don't care."

"and down she goes." said Miroku

Kagome heard the school bells when she got back she ran into the house to greet her family she got a warm welcome like always and went upstairs and plopped on her bed " I can't believe it's been almost 4 years since Inu Yasha and I first met but Kikyou keeps me apart from him I wish that bitch would die already and leave Inu Yasha and I alone. Maybe someday." Kagome thought to herself as she rolled over and fell asleep 

Kagome awoke at 7:00 pm at night she got up and went to the bathroom she ran the water for the bath and stepped in she was trying not to think about Inu Yasha but she couldn't help it after all they were together for 3 years and she had grown fond of him she loved him no doubt about it she went downstairs after she put on her top and her pants and Souta was watching the Ninja turtles "Hey sis how's it hanging?" Souta asked

"I'm alright Souta how's your girlfriend?"

"oh alright."

Kagome walked in the kitchen and sat down on a chair and rested her head she was extremely tired from her trips to the feudal era even after her little nap. Then Inu Yasha walked in "Hey Kagome just thought I'd come see you for the three days since it's boring without you." Inu Yasha said

"Did he say it's boring without me?" she thought

"Oh Kagome tell your brother i adopted a kid he's twelve years old so they should have fun together." said Kagome's mother

"What's his name mom?"

"His name is jake and he's from america."

" Oh ok."

Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome and took her outside "Inu Yasha what are you doing."

"Let's go somewhere Kagome."

"Like on a date?"

"Sure I broke up with Kikyou so why not?"

"You broke up with Kikyou why?"

"Because I love you." and Inu Yasha kissed her

Kagome smiled and they went out. They were walking down the sidewalk and Inu Yasha had a hat like always they got to the park and Kagome told Inu Yasha how to use the swing and they were swinging for the night after Inu Yasha took Kagome somewhere nice that he found while he was in Kagome's time so many other times before. There was a rive and a nice area filled with grass and trees they were sitting on the grass gazing at the stars then Kagome realized this was the only area without light polution "Inu Yasha the stars are beautiful."

"Only for you Kagome."

Kagome blushed and said " Inu Yasha love flows like a river doesn't it?"

"Yeah i guess i know understand what you mean with Miroku and Sango now."

"So how long?"

"Huh,How long what?"

"How long have you loved me for?"

"Kagome I've always loved you but with Kikyou I wasn't able to show it now all the times she has rejected me i just got fed up and gave up."

"Kagome."

"Yeah?"

"Your friend are funny and weird i want to see them again to get to know them better."

"Inu Yasha this is a side of you I've never seen before."

"Kagome I'm not just a hard shell and I'm not a two timer."

"I know."

Kagome crawled over to Inu Yasha and started kissing him she was happy to have him very happy she just wanted to shout out " I finally got Inu Yasha, We're Finally Together!" they walked back to the house after they made out both of them with smiles on their faces

"


	2. Jake

When Inu Yasha and Kagome got back they walked into the living room to see a kid sitting with Souta "So this is Jake?" Kagome asked

"Yes, that's him."

Jake was wearing was wearing a red band around his hand and a baggy shirt that said king kai on it with yellow pant's (he look's like Goku Jr)

"Hi it's nice to meet you dog man."

"Feh, whatever."

"Inu Yasha." Kagome said

"Oh no not that please."

"Sit Boy."

Inu Yasha fell to the ground causing a dent in the floor

"Why'd you do that for?" Inu Yasha barked

"You deserved it."

"Feh, whatever."

"Oh Yeah? sit sit sit sit sit!"

"why me?"

Jake laughed and started to jump up in down in fact he could jump very high after he started to float and it didn't take long for them to notice his monkey tail.

"Kagome, He's a demon!"

"No I'm not I'm a saiyan our race is very small and I know every single technique my Grandpa Goku used to know even one he didn't know. You see Grandpa Goku was sent to earth as a baby on a mission to destroy Earth."

"What happened?" Kagome asked

"Well Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza and when Grandpa Goku arrived on Earth he fell off onto a hill and bonked his head which made him forget about his mission to destroy Earth and later on around I don't know his twenty's he went to Namek and turned Super Saiyan for the first time. Heh I can do it up to Super Saiyan six" Then Jake Pulled out a Picture of Super Saiyan Goku

"Wow that's interesting." Said Kagome

"I never knew you could do that." Said Souta

"Feh, It's not that impressive."

"Sit!"

"Ok Souta what do you want to do now?"

"Hey wanna go show me what Super Saiyan 4 looks like in the backyard then after we can play base ball."

"Sure."

Kagome grabbed Inu Yasha and dragged him out back.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" He yelled but when they got outside Kagome was amazed and so was Inu Yasha Jake looked like a full grown adult he had Yellow Pants and Abs Surrounded by red fur.

"Ok, now that's impressive." Inu Yasha said

"I'm glad you agree now I don't have to sit you." Kagome said with an evil look on her face

"look he's changing again." This time he was a kid again he had long blonde hair and lightning shock were around him he looked like a bad ass

Then He just changed to Super Saiyan 1 in his kid form.

"Wow that was awesome."

"Hey, Kagome."

"You know my name?"

"Yeah and um I am able to go through the well just to let you know."

"What? How I thought only Kagome could go through."

"With My Energy. It's easy as pie. Now Baseball Souta?"

"At this time of night?"

"Yeah you said baseball so I want to play baseball."

"Ok."

Kagome went inside and took Inu Yasha to her room Kagome wasn't quite ready to sleep with Inu Yasha yet so he slept on the floor.

(Now Jake and another character coming soon are mine but I praise Rumiko Takahashi for making the rest of them. Oh an I know highest to lowest but I just wanted to do it that way. I didn't unveil Super Saiyan 5 or 6 but have patience)

Inu Yasha1893

P.s. A fast update will happen after 5 reviews hahahahaha


	3. The Walk

Inu Yasha woke up before Kagome and woke Kagome up when he felt the time was nessacery. Inu Yasha had been waiting for an hour then Jake came in while brushing his teeth to see what was up.

"Yo, she still asleep?" Jake asked

"Yeah she's tired." Inu Yasha said while gently stroking Kagome.

"Must have been a busy night last night." Jake said as he leaved the room.

"Why you little…"

Inu Yasha had gone to get up and then Kagome woke up.

"Inu Yasha..." she said in a tired voice.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to the amusement park today k just me and you I thought it would be nice."

"What's an amusement park?"

"It's a place where people go to have fun and they also go there on dates we're doing both but you can't bring the tetsaiuga."

"Huh, why?"

"Because you just can't go walking into a public event with a sword this isn't feudal Japan you know."

Inu Yasha sighed and said ok then he got out because Kagome had to let Kagome get dressed he walked down stairs and sat on the floor and started to play with Buyo Kagome came down stairs with something blue in her hand and went to Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha you have to put this on ok it's a bandana to put on your head while we're at the amusement park." Kagome explained

"Feh, why can't I put on one of those dumb hats?"

"Because it will fly off and every one will see your dog ears."

"The hats have never fallen off before."

"Inu Yasha don't argue and put it on."

"Whatever." He said as Kagome put on the blue bandana.

Then Souta and Jake ran into the living room whining about the amusement park.

"Why can't we go?" Souta whined

"Yeah it's no fair." Jake whined also

"Just SHUT UP!" Inu Yasha yelled

Souta and Jake had a shiver down their spine then they went to the kitchen to watch Mrs. Higurashi make breakfast and once Kagome had finished tying the bandana she crouched and kissed Inu Yasha.

"Were leaving after breakfast k?" Kagome asked

"Feh, I honestly don't give a fuck." Kagome knew he didn't mean it but she was mad because he swore to her.

"Sit!"

It was 10:00 o clock and breakfast was served Inu Yasha was trying to figure out how to use the fork and Kagome taught him.

"This is great Mrs. Higurashi thank you." Said Jake

"Yeah mom I love your cooking." Souta said

"Do you like mine Souta?" Kagome asked

"Well you never let me try it."

"Kagome you should really let Souta try your food it's good." Inu Yasha said

"Thanks Inu Yasha." Kagome said happily

"K mom we're leaving."

"Have a wonderful time dear." Mrs. Higurashi said

"We will." Then Kagome asked Inu Yasha "Where did you put you tetsaiuga?"

"sigh On the couch" Kagome nodded happily then took Inu Yasha's hand and headed out of the door they walked down the sidewalk Kagome now leaning against Inu Yasha and Inu Yasha's arm around her she loved the way he treated her she knew Inu Yasha preferred to go the fast way by the buildings but she wanted to walk and he agreed without a fuss they passed a lot of buildings on the walk there and they even passed Kagome's school Inu Yasha was happy as well to finally have her as his own.

"Inu Yasha." Kagome said softly

"What is it is something wrong?"

"No it's just it's not even close to how I dreamed it would be it's 100 times better."

"Well I want to make you happy."

"Ah, I love you."

"Love you to." Kagome smiled happily and got out of Inu Yasha's grasp.

"We're here."

"Finally!"

Then Kagome went up to the front gate and paid 72 yen for both of them and then they both walked in both of them holding each others hand.


	4. At The Amusement park

Note: Inu Yasha is wearing a black T-shirt with a skull on it and black jeans

Inu Yasha and Kagome were walking through the amusement park still holding hands when they came up to a map.  
"So where do you want to go first Inu Yasha?"

"I don't know but there sure are a lot of people here."

"Ok we'll go on-"

"Hey Kagome what's up?" asked Hojo.

Kagome sighed and thought 'He always ruins everything'

"Just who are you?" Inu Yasha asked in an angry tone.  
"I'm Hojo and I go to Kagome's school."

"Well Hobo leave now!" Inu Yasha Yelled.

Then Hojo left in quite a hurry Inu Yasha turned back to Kagome and asked "So what ride are we going on?" Kagome then took her finger and pointed to the really tall one.

"We're going on the drop zone."(Yes I'm using names from wonderland.) Inu Yasha then gave Kagome a kiss and she blushed and then Inu Yasha said "Sure let's go." They were walking and Kagome was claiming which rides she really wanted to go on then they got to the drop zone and there was a huge line.

"That's not that scary I jump that high." Inu Yasha bragged.

Surprisingly there was no line up so they went on together it took about a minute and when they got Inu Yasha looked like he just got scared right out of his pants 'And he fights demons' Kagome thought.

"Where to now Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked

"Let's see . . . lets go on the Mine buster."  
"K."

Then they walked all the way there to find a huge line up Inu Yasha thought he could just go in like on the drop zone but he was grabbed by Kagome.

"Inu Yasha you have to wait." Said Kagome

"Huh, why?"

"Because there is a line in this one."

"So?"

"So other people are waiting to go on."

"Fine."

In about ten minutes they finally got on the ride and it took about one minute for it to end. When they got off Inu Yasha didn't look scared this time in fact he had a smile on his face Kagome looked at the watch she had put on and it was 4:30 pm then she had grabbed Inu Yasha's hand and whispered that they had four hours left and that they were going to eat now and if he had been good he'd get a little treat after.

They got to the food building and Inu Yasha was amazed by how much buildings there were he had never seen so many.  
"Ok Inu Yasha you can't have Ramen today." Kagome said

"Why not?"

"Because they don't sell Ramen at any of these places."

Inu Yasha then looked around for any place that said ramen but none had it then when they sat down at the table Kagome asked "Want some chicken?"

"Yeah sure."

"Ok I'll go get some then we can have some ice cream later."

Then Kagome got up and went to Swiss Chalet (don't you love their chicken it's so good) and came back with two plates and she had 2 Nestea's.

While Inu Yasha was scarfing the food down he was said "This is good."

"Inu Yasha please eat slowly I don't want you to choke."

Kagome was almost done her food and Inu Yasha was just sitting there admiring her beauty as she ate.

They got out side and Kagome looked at her watch again it was 5:30 'wow it took me an hour to it and it took Inu Yasha about five seconds'.

"Ok Inu Yasha we are going on the fly." (Really hungry) "Ok."

The Fly was right beside them and there was a minor line up they finally got on the ride and when they went to the booth to see their picture and it was 10 yen each for 1 picture so Kagome bought two one for her and one for Inu Yasha.

2 hours later

Inu Yasha and Kagome had a great time they exited the park at around 8:00 and got home at 8:30 to find a note on the table and a couple of music cd's the note said "Dear Kagome we are leaving to see you grandmother for three days we left a couple of music cd's for you guys to dance to and a couple of DVDs Sincerely, Mom"

The music cd's they left were a 50 cent cd a jay z cd and a eminem cd Jake also left three cd's Linkin Park Meteora, Hybrid Theory, and Jay-Z vs Linkin Park with a note that said "Scratch them and ur dead From Jake"

Kagome took the Linkin Park vs Jay-Z cd and put it in and went up to Inu Yasha and said "Inu Yasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we stay another three days?"

"We are on a journey why do we need to stay another three days?"

"Because we got the house all to our selves."

"Fine."


	5. Mates for life

Kagome went up to Inu Yasha after he agreed to stay for the next three days and gave him a long passionate kiss Inu Yasha bit Kagome's bottom lip to ask to get in and she let him in after a while they stopped for some air.

"Hey hot stuff want to dance?" Kagome asked

"You know I don't dance" Inu Yasha replied

"C'mon for me?"

"Fine."

Inu Yasha got up and the song Encore vs Numb was on Kagome going up and down him and he liked every second of it and after 45 minutes it was on the last song 99 problems vs One Step Closer(you know 99 problems but the bitch aint one) then After the music was done Kagome put on a movie she told Inu Yasha movies were things humans watched to pass the time and the movie they were watching was Childs Play 3(XD chucky) after 45 minutes they were at the part where chucky popped out at the general and the general had a heart attack and then Chucky said "You gotta be fucken kidding me." After that point Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome and kissed her really gentle and said "Screw the movie Kagome let's take take this a bit further then Kagome was laying on the couch fully dressed with Inu Yasha on top of her kissing her madly when suddenly knock knock there was a knock on the door.

"Inu Yasha can you go answer it?"

"K." Then Inu Yasha got up and went to the door and opened it and it was a kid (Like Vegeta JR).

"Is Jake here?" The kid asked

"No." Inu Yasha replied

"Feh, what a wimp."

"Just who the hell are you and how did you know Jake was here?"

"My name is Eric and I knew Jake was here because I sensed his power level."

"Are you one of those saiyan guys?"

"Yeah and where did he go?"

"He went to go see Kagome's grandmother for three days."

"You think he'd cry at the mention of grandma after the last one died and all o well bye." Then the kid turned around and walked to next door and Inu Yasha couldn't help but noticing his monkey tail. Inu Yasha then shut the door and went back to Kagome.

"Who was it?" Kagome asked

"It was a friend of Jakes now where was I?" Inu Yasha was on top of Kagome again trailing kisses down her neck he then gave her a long passionate kiss and she kissed back and he bit her bottom lip to ask for entry but without hesitation she accepted then they stopped for air.

"Ready to take this further?" Inu Yasha asked

"In further do you mean sex?" she asked with her hand on his face.

"Well yeah basically."

"Ok but can you lock the door."

"Yes my sweet princess." Inu Yasha then went over to the door and locked it he then went over to Kagome and picked her up bridal style then when they got to her room he closed the door with his foot.

When they were in the room Inu Yasha got on top of Kagome and slowly ripped her clothes with his claw Kagome was fully exposed and he was about to his pant he then went over to a corner to take off his pant Kagome couldn't help but watch then Inu Yasha went back to where he was back before on top of Kagome.

"Kagome." Inu Yasha said

"Yeah Inu Yasha."

"Later on I will have to mark you."

"Huh what's that?"

"I'll have to bite you to mark you as my own and o yeah you'll become a half- demon like me."

"Will I have doggy ears?"

"Yeah."

"Will it hurt?"

"A bit."

"Then I'm fine with it." Kagome said as she gently planted a kiss on his lips (woo it's getting hot) Inu Yasha then started to kiss around Kagome's breast area and she didn't mind after all they were about to become mate for life so he could do whatever he wanted to her well except abuse her but she knew he wouldn't do that.

"Kagome are you gonna let me break your barrier?" Inu Yasha asked

Kagome then Grabbed Inu Yasha and gave him a slightly rough kiss and said "Do whatever you want I love you."

"I love you too Kagome." Then Inu Yasha broke the barrier with his General and Kagome felt a jolt of pain at first put it didn't hurt as much when he kept going in and out and she gave a slight moan of pleasure every time.

"Are you ready I'm gonna bite you now?" Inu Yasha asked

"Ok." Kagome said nervously. Inu Yasha then bit Kagome's neck this time he wasn't gentle she wanted to yell out but she couldn't and she didn't know why in a way she liked it maybe it was the fact of being with Inu Yasha for life that cheered her up then he finally stopped.

"Ok there now we are mates for life." he said giving her a kiss on the lips the longest he could manage and for five more minutes he kept putting his General in and out. When he stopped he asked" Good night Kagome we can do this again tomorrow ok?"

Kagome gave out a sigh and said" Ok Goodnight I love you." Then they went to sleep in the same bed.

**_Me:You may kiss the bride_**

**_Inu and Kag: I love you_**


	6. Majin Buu ressurected?

88At Their Grandmothers house88

Jake sensed a power he hadn't sensed in a long time it was approaching the door closer Jake then went to the door and opened it.

"ERIC!" yelled Jake

"You finally show your face to me come on you owe me a fight." Replied Eric

"All you want to do is fight." Eric Sighed

"FIGHT ME NOW OR YOUR GRANDPA GOKU WILL BE PROVEN A WIMP!"

"Vegeta and Goku were like best friends idiot."

"Wimp." Then he turned back to Jake Super Saiyan 3 and then a fist punch his face he went flying back.  
"If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get." Jake said slowly walking up to Eric

88In Heaven88

Just relaxing taking a break from the work they did.

"Kakorot these kids are foolish." Vegeta said

"We'll take lives from the supreme kai's again and go down there and show them a lesson."

"Well what are you waiting your time for use your instant translocation."

Goku then told Vegeta to grab onto him as he used his instant translocation and they ended up on Supreme Kai's planet.

"Hey Supreme Kai?" asked Goku

"Goku I haven't seen u in so long."

"Thanks I see you split up with Kabito."

"Yes Goku now what do you need?"

"Well can you give me and Vegeta your lives so we can go down to earth and teach the brats a lesson?

"A lesson they need to be taught." Vegeta added in

"No problem Goku Kabito come here and Give Vegeta your life."

"Yes Supreme Kai." Kabito walked over and then Goku and Vegeta's halos disappeared and showed up on Supreme Kai and Kabito.

"Kakorot let's go down to Earth."

Goku said completely off topic "I can't believe I kept dragon radar in my pocket."

"KAKOROT! Pay attention take us down to earth."

"Ok." Then Vegeta grabbed onto Goku again and teleported down to Earth.

88 Back with Eric and Jake 88

"KA ME HA ME HA!" Jake yelled

"GALICK GUN!" Vegeta yelled back. There was a beam struggle then Jake gave up teleported behind Eric and knocked him out with a judo chop he then landed right in front of Eric and went back to normal.

"You gonna be a bitch and whine about you losing?" Jake asked

"You win this time."

"Good no"

Then a flash appeared in front of them and when they looked at it very hard it was Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta had a smirk on his face as he walked up to Eric "Don't Hold a Grudge against Jake! I used to hold a grudge against Kakorot and I payed a big price." Yelled Vegeta

88 Far Far away 88

An Evil pink blob was lurking in the shadows.

"Good good now that they have come back my revenge will be complete soon enough Mwuahahahaha!" the evil voice laughed

88 With Inu Yasha and Kagome 88

Inu Yasha woke up with Kagome in his arms they were both Naked from last night Kagome's face was facing his and he kissed her gently not to wake her up Kagome then put her hand around Inu Yasha in her sleep he loved the feeling of her soft skin.

"My beautiful Kagome." He whispered. He just kept watching her he didn't even budge he watched her sleep she would pull herself closer to him sometimes and he enjoyed that then she finally woke up and the first word out of her mouth was "Inu Yasha…"

"Oh you're awake." Inu Yasha replied

She then planted a kiss on Inu Yasha's lips a long passionate kiss this time she bit his bottom lip to ask to get in his mouth Inu Yasha opened it for her and then they took a break for air.

"I'm going to take a shower." Kagome said

"Wait Kagome."

"What is it Inu Yasha?"

"Can I take one with you?" Inu Yasha asked

"Kagome then walked up to Inu Yasha bent over and said "Sure Inu Yasha I'd love to have one with you." Inu Yasha then got up and put his arm around Kagome's shoulder and walked to the bathroom with her then Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome from the leg and put her against the wall they started kissing and Inu Yasha even put his General in a couple of times which she learned to enjoy. They were making out and fooling around for about half an hour when Kagome said "Ok let's get in the shower now Inu Yasha we can do this later tonight I promise ok Now--" Kagome was cut off by a kiss from Inu Yasha which meant 'No let's do it now.'

"Inu Yasha get in the shower." Inu Yasha then let her go and got in Kagome then turned on the water and Inu Yasha thought it was hot at first but then it got cooler Kagome went up to Inu Yasha and said "Turn around let me wash your silky silver hair." Inu Yasha then Inu Yasha turned around and Kagome got some shampoo put it in her hand and rubbed it on Inu Yasha's hair and scalp and when they got out Kagome had a towel around her upper body and her hair while Inu Yasha only had one around his waist. Kagome then went over to what used to be her mothers room which still has her fathers clothes in it and pulled out a blue jeans and a Black T-Shirt then Kagome was downstairs making breakfast and then the phone rang.

"Inu Yasha could you get that?" Kagome asked

"Feh, ok!" Inu Yasha walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" Inu Yasha asked

"Hi is Kagome there?" Ayumi asked

"Kagome It's for you!" Inu Yasha yelled

"She's coming" Inu Yasha said

"Who is this any way?" Ayumi asked

"Kagome's Boyfriend." Then Kagome came to the phone and took it from Inu Yasha.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kagome!"

"Hey Ayumi."

"I'm coming over to see your violent Jealous two timing boyfriend."

"Ayumi he's not two timing I was lieing and tell Hojo to go fuck himself k?"

"Ok bye."

Kagome hang up and went upstairs and got the bandana again and put it on Inu Yasha's head then she put on the stove and continued making the omelet's and in about fifteen minutes they were done and she gave Inu Yasha a plate and herself a plate Inu Yasha gulped it down again and Kagome finished in five minutes then there was a ring at the door bell.


	7. Naraku deadliterally

* * *

Kagome then went to the door and her three friends Ayumi, Eri, and Yuri they all walked in to see Inu Yasha playing with Buyo.

"Hi Guys!" Kagome said

"Hi Kagome is this your boyfriend?" they asked

"Yeah that's him that's Inu Yasha."

"You never told us he was Gangster." Ayumi said

"He's not gangster he just wears a bandana." Kagome replied. Inu Yasha then got up and walked over to Kagome and grabbed her around his waist and said "Yo what's up?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Nothing Inu Yasha these are my friends Ayumi, Eric, and Yuka."

"Hi Inu Yasha." They all said

"Wanna go to the beach Kagome we all brought our bathing suits you can bring you boyfriend?" Eri asked

"Wait a minute Kagome there are little black doggy ears on your head." Kagome then touched her head and she felt the lumps on her head.

"Oh no it's 2 bumps I got yesterday now lets go to the beach." Kagome said

'She is getting her set of dog ears now she will fully become my mate once that happens.' Inu Yasha thought ash he followed Kagome up the stairs and went into her room and sat on her bed as she got him a pair of shorts and she got her self a blue bikini.

"Kagome what are those?" Inu Yasha asked

"These are your shorts and this is my bikini."

"What are shorts?"

"Well you have to take off your pants and put on the shorts then you go swimming with it."

"And your bikini?"

"Well it's basically like bra and panties that you go swimming with as well." Kagome then took off her clothes right in the washroom and Inu Yasha changed in her room when they got out Inu Yasha and Kagome kissed and Inu Yasha bit Kagome's bottom lip to ask to get in like always she let him in and she enjoyed it in fact she didn't want to stop eventually she ended up on the bed with Inu Yasha on top of her he just kept kissing her and kissing her and then it was about 5 minutes later Kagome top was below her breasts and then her friends came in. They quickly got up and Kagome pulled her top up.

Yuka laughed and said "If you're ready we can go now"

It took them about half an hour to get to the beach they went to the dressing rooms and got changed and when Inu Yasha saw Kagome he thought she looked sexy.

"So Inu Yasha what do you think?" Kagome asked

"You look so damn sexy." He said with an evil smile on his face

* * *

Vegeta, Goku, and Eric were introduced to their grandmother and Kagome's.

"So you're the Goku Jake told us about how did you come back to life?" Kagome's mom asked

"The Supreme Kai gave us his life and we won't be dieing this time."

"Kakorot how about a quick sparring match?" Vegeta asked

"Vegeta have I ever turned down a fight?"

88 Back with Mr. Pink in the feudal Era 88

The mysterious evil guy found his way to the Feudal Era and started to terrorize villages by turning them to candy then he came across Naraku.

"Who are you?" He asked

"I am Naraku and I am here to give you an offer to increase your strength. But I need to know your name." Naraku replied

"My names are Majin Buu and give me those stupid Jewel shard things." Majin Buu then took the pink thing at the top of his head and zapped Naraku with it. Naraku turned into a chocolate bar and all of his jewel shards dropped Majin Buu then picked them up and shoved them in himself he then walked to the well and jumped in.

* * *

They were all playing in the water when Kagome suddenly sensed the jewel shards Kagome ran to Inu Yasha.

"I sense the sacred jewel shards." She said

"How many?" Inu Yasha asked

"The same amount Naraku has."

"You don't think he can be here do you?"

"No I don't sense his demonic aura."

"Let's not worry about it now."

88 Goku and Vegeta 88

"Kakorot you win again." Vegeta

"Of course Vegeta you will beat me one day though."

"Blah blah give me a senzu bean." Goku then grabbed the bag he had on the side took out one senzu bean and gave it to Vegeta.

"A saiyan grows stronger with every fight Kakorot." Vegeta said

"Yeah Vegeta I know now lets go eat I'm hungry."

88 Inu Yasha and Kagome 88

Inu Yasha and Kagome were now back at the house and he told Kagome to go take a shower because the salt water covered her beautiful scent Inu Yasha was sitting on the couch thinking about what they had done today.

'She will have a night where she will become human and it is on the same night as me since she is my mate.'

This time when she came down her ears were fully grown she had fangs like his and nails like it he walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Did you notice?" Kagome asked

"Yes I did." Inu Yasha replied

"Do you like them?"

She had black ears and she was a bit taller but she still had her chocolaty brown eyes.

"I love them Kagome."

He then picked her up bridal style and went to her room and he shut the door.

**We All now what they are doing let's leave them alone shall we?**


	8. The Hunt Begins

When Inu Yasha woke up he got out of the bed and he picked up his fire rat kimono and got dressed he then ran downstairs and stated to make Kagome a surprise breakfast since this was their last day in the city.

'I forgot some guy with the same amount of jewel shards as Naraku showed up in the city' Inu Yasha thought

Kagome then Woke up got dressed and went downstairs to find an omelet waiting for her she looked at Inu Yasha and asked "Did you make this Inu Yasha?" She asked

"Yes." Then Inu Yasha picked up a weird scent in the air it was definitely not human but it wasn't demon either. Inu Yasha then got up and walked out the door but the scent suddenly disappeared he walked back in to see Kagome watching the TV.

"Inu Yasha look at this." Kagome said

88 Vegeta, Goku, Jake, Eric, and Mrs. Higurashi 88

"Shit I thought we destroyed him Kakorot." Vegeta complained

"That camera man is dead." Goku replied

"Majin Buu we must not have really destroyed him!"

"I guess not but he's hiding his power level I can't teleport to him."

Jake and Eric came in and asked what's wrong Goku explained and they teleported to where Inu Yasha and Kagome were they walked in and Goku said "We have a problem here."

"Who are you?" Inu Yasha asked with a hand on the tetsaiuga. Just then Majin Buu appeared in the house and walked up to Goku and Vegeta. (He's in Super Buu form.)

"I'm back to kill all of you."

"Majin Buu!" Vegeta Yelled

"Inu Yasha that's the guy the guy with the jewel shards!" Kagome yelled

"What? That's impossible." Inu Yasha replied

Majin Buu walked outside and said "If you want me go through that well into 500 years in the past." Then Majin Buu jumped down the well.

"Grandpa Goku he's dangerous isn't he?" Jake asked

"You're Goku?" Kagome asked

"Yes this is Vegeta and that that was Majin Buu an old enemy I thought we destroyed him!" Goku said with an angry look

"Apparently not Kakorot." Vegeta said

"Kakorot I thought your name is Goku?" Inu Yasha asked

"My Saiyan name is Kakorot but they call me Goku on Earth." Goku said

"Well we have to go to the feudal era and get Majin Buu." Eric Demanded

"You kids stay here." Vegeta said

"Aw man." They said

Then they all went outside and jumped down the well when they got to the other side Kagome asked Inu Yasha "How do you use demonic speed and demonic jump?" Inu Yasha then showed her everyone was already out of the well while Inu Yasha showed Kagome how to jump and how to go fast so Kagome jumped up and landed on the grass and Inu Yasha landed next to her. Then Miroku, Sango and Shippo came up to them.

"Hey guys who are the people?" Sango asked

"This Is Goku, and Vegeta." Kagome said

Miroku looked at Kagome deeply at the sight of her dog ears.

"How come you have dog ears like Inu Yasha Kagome?" Miroku asked

"Well Inu Yasha and I umm we uhh." Kagome stuttered

"We Mated!" Inu Yasha yelled

"So Inu Yasha you finally got laid?" Miroku asked Then Inu Yasha started pounding Miroku head with a millions of punches.

"Vegeta I'm thinking lets see I the dragon balls are around in this time." Goku said

"Kakorot that would be a good idea." Vegeta replied

Goku then pulled out the dragon radar and turned it on and there were 7 orange dots glowing on and off.

"I CANT BELIEVE IT THE DRAGON BALLS ARE STILL AROUND THAT MEANS KAMI IS PRETTY OLD!" Goku yelled

"What are the dragon balls?" Shippo asked

"Kid dragon balls are balls that will grant you any three wishes once you collect all 7 balls." Vegeta explained

"Oh that is cool we're on a hunt for the sacred jewel shards." Shippo replied

Goku then touched his stomach and yelled out with a smile "I'm hungry!"

They all looked at him and then they went to the village to camp out while Goku jumped into the lake and brought back a giant fish to eat he then sat down around the fire.

30 minutes later

Goku took the last bite of the fish and he looked up to the sky.

"Chi-Chi was here." He said

"Kakorot that's it!" exclaimed Vegeta

"What?" Goku asked

"We can brging Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Gohan back using the dragon balls."

"Gohan after he fought cell as a teen?"

"Yeah."

"Ok but we still have to deal with Majin Buu."

Miroku kept touching Sango's but and he kept getting smack while Inu Yasha and Kagome were playing around and Kagome would kiss Inu Yasha a couple of times and she would pin Inu Yasha against the floor and kiss him. Inu Yasha then jumped up in a tree and Kagome jumped on his lap and they went to sleep Goku and Vegeta fell asleep on the floor and so did Sango Miroku and Shippo was sad because he couldn't cuddle with Kagome anymore but he got over it.

They woke up next morning with all their energy recharged Goku flew up and had a sparring match every one watched them move at lightning speed but only Inu Yasha and Kagome were able to keep up they saw Vegeta get knocked out of the sky and they knew Goku was the winner but then Goku Yelled out something so loud they all could hear it.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku yelled

Then a blue blast of energy came out of Goku's hands and hit Vegeta Goku then teleported to Vegeta and gave him a senzu bean. They then walked up to the gang but Vegeta looked completely unharmed.

"But you just got blasted how are you not hurt?" Sango asked

"I gave him a senzu bean which heals you and it keeps you full for a whole a week."

"Oh that's cool." Sango said

They were then walking down the road and then five of the Band of Seven came (since two are dead) to give them a little surprise.


	9. Kagome Pregnant

(Majin Buu didn't eat the chocolate Naraku so Miroku still has wind tunnel)

Inu Yasha then pulled out the Tetsaiuga; Miroku had his hand on his prayer beads, Sango had her, and Goku and Vegeta were in their fighting poses.

"Kagome don't fight." Inu Yasha said

"Why not?" Kagome asked

"There is something about your body that involves something we did I'll tell you later."

"Fine!" Kagome said angrily

Then Inu Yasha took the tetsaiuga and yelled wind scar but they dodged it.

"Inu Yasha I want your ears." Jakotsu said

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" Inu Yasha yelled

Then Goku Teleported behind Ginkotsu and destroyed him completely no ashes left Vegeta killed the rest with a Final Flash.

"That was to easy Kakorot." Vegeta said

"Vegeta that didn't even waste energy." Goku replied

"You guys teleported behind them." Sango said

"Yeah I can only teleport so far but Kakorot can use Instant Translocation to go to other planets and stuff."

"That's cool."

Inu Yasha then grabbed Kagome told everyone to stay there and that they'd be back after. Inu Yasha took Kagome where there were a lot of trees he set her down and gave her a passionate kiss and he embraced her.

"Why didn't you let me fight?" she asked

"Well Kagome you're . . ." Inu Yasha replied

"I'm what?"

"You're pregnant Kagome." Kagome looked shocked and Inu Yasha expected her to look that way.

"How do you know?" She asked

"I'm able to smell it in you."

"Really? But where can we live to provide stuff for the baby?"

"Well my father had two castles and he left me and Sesshomaru access to one in his will so we can live there."

"Ok Inu Yasha I love you so much let's go there now."

"Ok." Inu Yasha then picked her up bridal style and went towards the castle on the way there she was trying to unknot the knot that kept his pants up.

"You know there is a chance for twins if you want to do that." Inu Yasha said

"I don't care." Kagome replied

"Ok if you want."

He got to the castle and walked in she had finally got the hang of the knot as he headed upstairs she then took his shirt off when they got to they bedroom and Inu Yasha laid her on the bed.

2 hours later

Inu Yasha and Kagome were lying under the covers facing each other then Kagome got on top of Inu Yasha instead of him on top of her (don't worry no lemons) she then kissed him and then after she was done she layed her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat which dozed her off to sleep.

"My Kagome." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair she was still sleeping on him.

"I can't wait till Kouga finds out me and Kagome mated."

He then started to touch her ears and that woke her up when she got up she was sitting on him.

"What are you thinking Inu Yasha?" she asked

"Oh nothing Kagome."

He kissed her and they exchanged tongues then he got up and put a blue kimono on.

"I've never saw that before." Kagome said

"It's my special one."

"Oh ok we better head back."

This time they ran back together their little race Inu Yasha let Kagome win and he stopped right beside her to see orange balls around Goku.

"So ok we need five more." Goku said

"Yeah it shouldn't be a problem." Vegeta replied

"What are you guys doing?" Kagome asked

"We're counting dragon balls we went hunt ing while you two were gone."

"Well guys me and Inu Yasha have a place to live now so were gonna be sleeping there every night ok."

"Ok Kagome You and Inu Yasha deserve your time." Sango said

Inu Yasha then sat down and Kagome sat down beside him she leaned her head against him which had not been the first time she had done it and he put his arm around her. Kagome took out a deck of cards and the group played gin. Kagome won all of the games and it was night time so Inu Yasha and Kagome set off to their castle and they went in.

"Ok Kagome let's go upstairs." Inu Yasha said

"No Inu Yasha lets play."

Then Kagome pounced on Inu Yasha and they rolled around and play fought for fifteen minutes.

"Bed now Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked

"Ok."

They then went up stairs got under the covers and went to sleep.

* * *

**Ok I know my chapters arent long but believe me it's hard to think of a good chapter this stuff just comes out of my head oh and school so don't complain please don't.

* * *

I do not own Inu Yasha or Dragonball z Characters but I do own Jake, Eric and the Baby but if I don't own them i can still control them on this.**


	10. Baby time

When Inu Yasha woke up the next morning Kagome was looking out the window Inu Yasha got up and grabbed her from behind she jumped and turned. Inu Yasha embraced her and she hugged him back and she then touched her stomach.

"It's starting to kick." Kagome said

"I see well half-demons have baby's faster then humans."

"How fast?" she asked

"Four months."

"Well we better get back to the others."

She then kissed Inu Yasha and they went out the door and they ran to where the others camped they were all greeted with a warm welcome the others got up and they started their search for Majin Buu. Vegeta pounded the ground something was wrong Vegeta all of a sudden broke free but then Inu Yasha went out of control and there was an M on his forehead.

"Crap Vegeta!" Goku said

"Kakorot he almost got me but he got him!"

Inu Yasha went insane he kept attacking people and Kagome was scared of him every time she said sit he would get back up.

"Inu Yasha why are you doing this?" Kagome yelled

Goku had no choice he had gone up to Inu Yasha stopped his attack and punched him out. Kagome was crying she didn't understand why her mate would go evil on her and on their child.

"Keh don't cry same thing happened to me." Vegeta said

"Majin Buu is controlling him. Your gonna have to do something to knock him out of it I hope he doesn't blow himself to pieces like I did."

Kagome then went over to Inu Yasha who was knocked out on the floor she grabbed his hand and he woke up.

"Kagome…" He said very weakly but with her ears she could hear him perfect.

"Yeah Inu Yasha." She replied as a tear came out of her eye

"Don't cry I'll be alright."

"I know it's just..." She was cut off by a kiss from him and he then grabbed her arm and pulled it towards him. The M had disappeared she let out a smile and kissed him.

"Don't ever do that again." She said

"I won't.'" And he then fell asleep again she got up and then went over with the rest of the group and sat down and she was crying very hard.

"Kagome what's wrong want to go talk about it in the hot springs?" Sango asked

"No thanks Sango I'll wait until Inu Yasha gets up."

"Ok."

Then a big whirlwind was coming toward Kagome it stopped in front of her it was Kouga. Inu Yasha jumped to his feet when he sniffed his scent and went over to Kagome.

"Kagome you have dog ears." Kouga said angrily

"That's right wolf boy!" Inu Yasha yelled

'He's better…" Sango sighed

"How could you mate with her she was gonna be my mate." Kouga yelled

"Kouga! Shut up I chose to be his mate."

"Kagome how could you" Kouga asked

"KOUGA LEAVE!"

Kagome then punched him hard and he went flying back and he ran away. Goku felt a tingle and he knew Majin Buu was planning something big. Goku took out the dragon radar and turned it on he went searching for about half an hour and came back with two dragon balls.

"Kakorot we've been waiting for you!" Vegeta yelled

"I know but I found two dragon balls only two more." Goku replied

"Let's just go!" Vegeta yelled

1 month later

Kagome's stomach was big now so they had to wait until the baby was born to continue the search Kagome had found out it was a boy so she decided to name him Kire she then got out of bed and went to go find Inu Yasha who was getting food for tonight when she opened the door he was there he put the food down on the floor.

"Kagome let's go tell your mom were mates."

"Inu Yasha I'm worried about it."

"You mom has always liked me."

"Fine but you tell her."

Inu Yasha picked up Kagome and brought her to the well and they jumped down and Inu Yasha and Kagome went inside the house to find Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, Eric, and Jake.

"Kagome you've got dog ears." Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed

"Yes she does we mated and she is also pregnant."

"Why that's wonderful my little girl is gonna be a mother."

"Thanks mom." Kagome said

Kagome sat down and had a cup of tea while Mrs. Higurashi took Inu Yasha in the living room to talk.

"You're taking care of my daughter right?" Mrs. Higurashi asked

"Of course she's basically my wife since were mated correction she is my wife."

"Were you gentle when you well?"

"Ask her."

Inu Yasha then returned to the kitchen and sat beside Kagome and asked her "Was I gentle when we did it?"

"Yeah you were very gentle."

Kagome kissed Inu Yasha and they were exchanging tongues then they went back down the well.

Kagome was on her fourth month and the baby was expected very soon she was lying in bed the baby was bugging her like crazy in the past week Inu Yasha came in and picked her up and he took her to Kaede's village just to be safe infacte when they got there her water broke.


	11. Baby is Born

Kagome had started to breath heavily Inu Yasha gently placed her on the ground and comforted her.  
"It's gonna be ok Kagome." Inu Yasha said as Kaede came in "Inu Yasha ye must go outside." Kaede said "Listen old hag she is my mate and I will not Leave her!" Inu Yasha yelled Kaede announced she would come back with herbs to help the pain. Inu Yasha just waited there stroking her hand telling her it would be ok.  
"Inu Yasha it hurts." Kagome said in pain "I know you'll be ok don't give up"  
"K"  
Kaede came in with the herbs and gave them to Kagome Inu Yasha finally took a break but he wanted to go back in.  
"I'm such a worry wort." he said "I remember when I dumped Kikyo." 

flashback

There he was standing in front of her both of them staring directly at each other. She hugged him he hugged back.  
"come to hell with me Inu Yasha." Kikyo said "No Kikyo I'm sorry I belong with Kagome she loved me for who I was and didn't care about me beong a demon. She kissed me and meant it you kissed me because you wanted me to go to hell I'll even tell you a secret I've kissed Kagome many times in her sleep and she would kiss back without knowing"  
Kikyo then stabbed Inu Yasha in the back then Inu Yasha slit her throat and left her there.

end of flashback  
Kaede came outside and told Inu Yasha the baby was coming. Inu Yasha ran inside and sat beside Kagome " Inu Yasha would ye like to do the hounours of delivering the baby"  
Inu Yasha agreed and then sat in front of Kagomes legs and the head was coming out Inu Yasha was glad when he saw the dog ears but he kept pulling to help Kagome push the baby out.  
"It's a boy!" Inu Yasha yelled happily he gave him to Kagome since she was the mother and she held him and kissed him Inu Yasha then looked at him and he grabbed Inu Yasha's and Kagomes Ears and made them kiss.  
"Kire." Kagome said with a sigh.

2 days later

Kagome finally had enough energy to leave and she needed a bath so Inu Yasha, her and Kire went to a hot spring Kire kept playing in the water and splashing Inu Yasha.  
" He likes the water." Kagome said with a smile Kire then touched Kagomes breast and Inu Yasha laughed.  
"Kire you can get milk after we get out"  
Inu Yasha then went up to Kagome and Kire made them kiss again. Kire giggled and Inu Yasha and Kagome also laughed.  
"He likes making us kiss." Inu Yasha said "Yeah but he'll be grossed out by it when he's older"  
They got out and they got out and they got dressed they went back to their house and Kagome breastfed Kire when they got in while Inu Yasha was cooking the food Kagome already had a crib made from wood Inu Yasha collected he was a very supporive father and mate. With the baby asleep Kagome and Inu Yasha ate and then they went upstairs and layed on the bed then they went to sleep.  
Kagome and Inu Yasha woke up next morning at 6:00 because the baby wanted food so Kagome got up and fed him.  
They went to Kagome's era and Kagome had to go to the store so Inu Yasha watched Kire and Mrs. Higurashi helped. When Kagome came back she had baby food and something round in a square package in a box of 34.  
"Kagome. . ." Mrs. Higurashi said "What mom we'll need them"  
"Well you better explain to Inu Yasha

Kagome went up to Inu Yasha and gave him the box he looked at it deeply and sniffed it.

"What's this.?" He asked

"Their protection for when we do it so I don't get pregnant."

"So what u don't want any more kids?"

"Not right now but we can still do it with those."

"Keh Whatever."

Kire then woke up and Inu Yasha bounced him on his knee he enjoyed that Inu Yasha kissed Kire and Kire started to scratch his arms with all of his strenght it didn't hurt Inu Yasha was holding Kire and he walked into the kirchen where Kagome was.

"Can we go?" Inu Yasha asked

Kire nodded in agreement.

"Ok well I guess were going mom see you later." Kagome said

They then went outside and jumped down the well.

Then came on the other side of the well and Kire was crying then Majin Buu showed up and walked up to Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha had pulled out the tetsaiuga and did a wind scar and when it was clear Majin Buu was gone.


	12. Will you Marry me Sango?

Goku and Vegeta were pacing around the six dragonballs they collected and Sango and Miroku just kept looking at hem in a very funny way Vegeta stomped the floor Goku punched a tree and it broke.  
"Damn wheres the seventh one?" Goku Yelled "It's not like it's gonna fall out of the sky Kakorot." Vegeta said. Then the Dragon ball fell out of the sky and right into Goku's hands Goku just stared at it.  
"Holy Shit it fell out of the sky." Goku said suprisingly "Yes we have all seven!" Vegeta said Sango and Miroku looked at eachother and then at Goku and Vegeta in their heads they were really thinking wow how lucky. Goku placed the Dragon balls and order and then just stood there with his hands at his hips.  
" Arise Shenron!" Goku yelled. Then the sky went black and there was all thunder and then a bright light came out of the balls and Shenron the keeper of the Dragon balls was there.  
"You may Have three wishes." Shenron said.  
"Ok first of all we wish Chi-Chi and Bulma were alive again and that they were young." Goku said.  
Then there was a loud thunder of lightnin and Chi-Chi and Bulma appeared.  
"Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled as she ran and gave Goku a hug.  
"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled and did the same thing.  
"What is you second wish?" Shenron asked "I wish Gohan was also back as he was when he deafeated Cell." Goku said There was another thunder a louder one this time.  
"Dad!" Gohan yelled "Hey Gohan how are you?" Goku asked Chi-Chi hugged Gohan and Gohan said "Mom your embarrasing me"  
"Third Wish?" Shenron asked then all of a sudden Majin Buu teleported to the Dragon.  
"I wish everyone who is in HEll to be brought back to the surface." Majin Buu said he laughed and vanished. The Ground started to crack and the dragon balls scattered and the sky was clear again everyone came back from hell and there were over 100 people 150 at the max.  
Goku charged up and so did Vegeta they went SuperSaiyain 4 they looked at eachother and they did the fusion pose. There was a bright light Sango and Miroku saw two of them before but when he emerged there was only one.  
"You guys ur so old now witnesss the power of Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta!" Gogeta yelled.  
"Big Bang Ka ME HA ME HA!" the energy blast was huge it killed every single one of them but kid buu and fat buu were still alive they ran away to super buu and fused with him.  
Gogeta walked up to Bulma Chi-chi and Gohan and translocated them to a safe place and then went back to Sango and Miroku who were still shocked.  
"Who Are you." Sango asked. Then Gogeta defused and they were Goku And Vegeta again.  
"It's us." Goku said with a smile 

88 with Inu Kagome and Kire 88

Inu Yasha and Kagome were really confused how it got dark all of a sudden but they kept walking home Inu Yasha was bent on killing Majin Buu for his familys sake they got back to the castle and Kagome put the boc in a drawer Inu Yasha made she would've never thought he was such a good handy man but she did alot for him she loved how he'd play with her dog ears in bed everything was perfect for her she had a baby and a loving mate what more could she ask for. She had set Kire into his crib and he would play with his toys and put himself to sleep.  
"Kagome want to know a secret?" Inu Yasha asked "Sure"  
"Well you know how you would sleep close to me sometimes when you were 15"  
"Uh huh"  
"Well I would kiss you and you would kiss back"  
"Oh I thought those were dreams"  
"And I killed kikyo"  
"Huh why i thought u still have feeling for her"  
"She stabbed me i got pissed off that's like the millionth time she stabbed me"  
"well i'd be pissed off too"  
"WEll Kire's asleep wanna have sex?" Inu Yasha asked"What if he wakes up"  
"He won't." and then Inu Yasha laid her on the bed,kissed her, and undressed her.

1 hour later

Kagome and Inu Yasha had their parts covered by the covers and they were looking face to face like they would after they had sex.

"Doesn't it feel different with this protection?" Inu Yasha asked

"Yes but wait at least two years until we have another kid." Kagome replied

"Ok." Inu Yasha and Kagome kissed and Inu Yasha held Kagome like he would always do.

"Goodnight." Inu Yasha whispered.

"Night." Kaghome whispered. One final kiss ended the night for the happy couple

88 Goku and Chi-Chi 88

Goku had built a house for Chi-Chi, Gohan and him to live in he decided to live in the past he didn't have a problem with Eric and Jake in the future there was no problem.

"Chi-Chi what's for dinner I'm starving." Chi-Chi put fish in front of Goku and he devoured it Gohan was already sleeping but he got dinner before Goku got it..

Goku and Chi-Chi also went to bed.

88Sango and Miroku88

The night was dark and Sango and Miroku were all alone Miroku kept looking at Sangobut Sango didn't notice she was eating some sunflower seeds Kagome had brought Miroku moved closer to Sango and grabbed her hands like he would when he asked a woman to bare his child.

"My dear Sango." Miroku said

"Miroku..t this is unexpected." Sango replied

"Sango will you marry me?"

"Sango was shocked she wuickly yelled out "Yes!" Sango then kissed and they made out for a while then went to sleep.

A/n: Yes he is using protection incase you eanted to know.I aint gonna fear writing Sex my dad says it isnt a bad word


End file.
